A Deadly Bond
by Riku Rivenheart
Summary: Riku Sora, and Kairi decide to take a little vacation. But their trip gets interrupted by some unwanted guests. Sora x Riku BEWARE: YAOI content, boy x boy, Don't like yaoi don't read; Rated M; not for underage readers. Quad book 1.
1. Chapter 1

A Deadly Bond

Author: Reneé

Chapter 1 – Day 1:

This takes place 2 years after Aizen was defeated, and 3 years after Sora and Riku defeated Xehanort.

Sora and Riku are sitting on the bent over tree watching the sunset like always.

Kairi walks up and sits on the tree as well.

Out of the clear blue Riku states," How about we take a trip somewhere?"

"Where did that come from?" Sora questions.

Riku responds,"I was just thinking out loud. I am so bored around here."

"That sound like fun, Riku." Kairi adds.

Sora is still confused,"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try it."

Riku explains,"Me and Sora will head to Disney Castle to ask the King if we can use the Gummi ship."

So Riku and Sora head to Disney Castle to have an audience with King Mickey.

They arrive and walks toward the Audience Chamber and they find King Mickey, and Queen Minnie on their throne.

Also they see Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Scrooge, and his three nephews.

"Good afternoon your majesty," Riku bows respectfully.

Mickey responds,"Nice to see you again Riku, Sora. What brings you here?"

Sora steps forward," We were just wondering...Could we use the Gummi ship, King Mickey?"

"I don't see why not Sora. You have done us a great good in dealing with the Heartless and Nobodies." Mickey comments.

Riku adds," Thank you Mickey."

"May I ask where you plan to go?" Mickey asks.

Sora answers," Well either Land of Dragons, or Halloween Town. We haven't really decided yet."

"When you have decided let me know Riku. I need to inform the people that live there." Mickey explains.

Riku adds,"I believe we will head to Land of Dragons Mickey."

"Alright then. I shall tell The Emperor to expect you." Mickey adds.

Sora responds," Thank you King Mickey."

They both bow respectfully, head back to the Gummi ship, and head back to Destiny Islands.

Riku tells Kairi the news, and she exclaims,"That is great. Well everything is packed and ready."

Riku, Sora, and Kairi put their things in the ship, they then head out toward The Land of Dragons.

They land outside near where Sora first met Mulan, then they walk toward the encampment.

As they arrive in the encampment Mulan comes running up.

"Sora...!" She exclaims.

Sora responds," Hey there Mulan. Oh yeah this is Riku, and Kairi."

"A pleasure to finally meet you Riku, Kairi."She comments.

Kairi responds,"You too Mulan. Sora told us about his journey here."

"Yeah. I just can't believe you had the guts to do what you did Mulan."Riku comments.

Mulan wonders," So what brings you here this time Sora?"

"Just a little recreation to get away from the boredom." Sora responds.

Mulan explains," Well the Emperor is waiting for you."

"Well best to not keep him waiting,"Riku responds.

So they all head toward the palace.

As they get to the checkpoint they see Neoshadows attacking the three recruits Sora met on his journey.

Sora, Riku, and Mulan run toward the fight and help to kill the enemies.

Sora tells the recruits," We got 'em guys. Get to safety."

While they defeat the enemies, the three guys take cover behind some carts.

They kill all of the Neoshadows, but one sneaks up behind Riku and tries to strike him.

Just as it tries to strike Riku, a guy in black strikes it and kills it in one hit.

As they regain themselves, the guy vanishes in the blink of an eye.

"Who was that Riku?"Sora questions.

Riku responds," I couldn't tell. Man he is fast."

"Whoever he was he was awesome!" Sora exclaims.

They walk around to find the recruits," Are you three okay guys?" Sora asks.

"We're okay Sora, thanks."They respond.

Riku asks," What were you doing here guys?"

The three told them they were sent there by the Emperor to escort them to the palace.

"Well that was nice of..." Sora comments, then he looks at Riku.

Sora continues,"Is everything okay Riku?"

Riku shakes his head and responds," Yeah I'm okay, just wondering."

Sora looks confused at Riku,"About what buddy?"

"That guy that had my back, I wonder who...Oh no." Riku think.

Sora wonders,"What's wrong Riku?"

They both exclaim," Kairi!"

So they head back to the encampment to find her.

Kairi runs up to them,"What happened? Where did you two go?"

"We ran into trouble Kairi, sorry about that."Riku explains.

Kairi nods,"It's okay. Shall we get to the palace before the Emperor worries."

Riku and Sora nod in agreement, they soon head toward the palace and Riku is in the back looking around distracted.

When they get to the palace gates they are welcomed by the captain.

"Welcome back Sora. And I am guessing these are your friends?" He comments.

Sora explains," Yes this is Riku, and Kairi. You guys this is Captain Li Shang."

"A real pleasure Captain Li," Riku bows respectfully.

Li Shang responds," Likewise Riku, Kairi. Sora has told us about you."

"Yeah Sora told us about the battles against Shan –Yu and the Storm Rider. Mulan sure is a skilled fighter." Kairi comments.

Li Shang notices Riku looking back toward the checkpoint," Is he okay Sora?"

"Hey Riku! You okay buddy?" Sora wonders.

Riku shakes his head," Yeah I'm fine Sora, it's nothing."

"Well the Emperor is waiting. So shall we?" Li Shang asks as he leads them to the throne room.

They get there and see the Emperor, walk up and bow.

Mulan speaks," We're back Your Excellency."

"Thank you Fa Mulan. Greetings Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Welcome to Land of Dragons." The Emperor greets the visitors.

Riku adds,"It is a pleasure to meet you Your Excellency."

"Likewise Riku. You must all be tired from your journey. Captain Li, show our guests to their rooms please." The Emperor instructs.

Li Shang leads them to their rooms, which are across from each other.

Li Shang comments,"If you need anything just let me or the guards know."

"Thank you Shang...I mean captain. Sorry about that, sir." Riku stutters.

Li Shang questions Riku," Are you okay Riku? You seem to be distracted."

"Is it that easy to tell Captain?" Riku asks.

Li Shang nods.

Riku responds" I'm just thinking about that guy. It's no big deal."

"Well you need to get some rest. I'll be patrolling around the grounds if you need anything."Li Shang comments.

Riku bows to the captain and then walks in the room and tries to get some sleep.

He then senses a weird presence, gets up, puts his shirt back on, and walks outside to look around.

As he walks out carefully, he sees the guy in black from the Checkpoint.

The person turns their head and then vanishes again, Riku decides to find the person.

By the time he gets outside the palace he doesn't find the guy.

'Maybe I just imagined him?' Riku thinks to himself.

Just as he turns around the guy is right behind him.

"Who are...?" As Riku asks the person knocks him over the head.

Li Shang hears the commotion and runs into the hallway, he sees Riku being carried away by two guys in black.

"Stop right there intruders!" Li Shang yells.

But the two guys vanish, and hearing the yell Kairi wakes Sora,"Something is wrong Sora."

Sora gets outside only to find Li Shang sorrowful.

"What is the matter Captain?" Sora asks worried.

Li Shang looks at Sora," I'm sorry Sora, they took Riku. I couldn't stop them."

"Who took him Captain Li?" Sora questions.

Li Shang responds," Two guys in black."

"It's okay captain, we'll find him" Sora encourages Li Shang.

Li Shang replies," But how Sora we have nothing to tell us who did this?"

"Oh my...Sora look!" Kairi exclaims.

They all turn and see a guy in black standing there.

Sora questions the guy," Hey who are you?!"

Sora charges the guy but the guy evades and knocks Sora to the floor with great ease.

"Please don't hurt him." Kairi pleads with the guy.

He looks up, and seeing the worried look in her eyes, he lowers his guard.

Kairi interrogates the guy," Who are you? Please answer."

The guy turns and walks toward them, as he does the lights reveal a guy with blonde hair.

"I am called Lieutenant Izuru Kira of the 3rd squad of Soul Reapers." He explains.

Sora asks puzzled," What in the world is the Soul Society?"

Night falls on The Land of Dragons as Izuru explains,"I come from another world, same as you three."

"Wait you know about us?" Kairi wonders.

Izuru nods and continues," The place I'm from is called the Seireitei. And there are 13 squads that protect it from enemies called Hollows."

"I think I get it Izuru." Sora concludes.

Izuru comments," Now for this "friend" you mentioned, I can't really say much. Just that he must have been kidnapped by the two fugitives We're after."

"So you aren't here alone Izuru?" Kairi asks.

Izuru shakes his head," No I am here..."

Before he can continue another guy shows up, this one with orange hair.

Sora then readies his keyblade and starts to charge the guy, but Izuru stops him.

"What are you doing? He kidnapped Riku" Sora protests.

Izuru shakes his head,"No Sora, he is my help in the pursuit of the real culprits."

The guy walks up and introduces himself," Name's Ichigo Kurosaki, the Deputy Soul reaper for Karakura Town."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora and this is Kairi," Sora explains.

Izuru asks,"Have you found them Ichigo?"

"No not a trace of them yet. But don't worry Izuru, we'll find them tomorrow." Ichigo consoles Izuru.

Li Shang walks up," You had better get some rest Sora, it is getting late."

So Sora and Kairi go to their rooms and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

The next day begins with the Emperor summoning Li Shang and Mulan to his throne bow as they enter,"Yes Your Excellency?"

"Due to the events of last night, I am going to ask you two to stay here." The Emperor instructs.

Mulan is shocked,"But... Your Excellency. What about helping Sora?"

"No Mulan the Emperor is right. Those two could come back and attack the Emperor." Li Shang comments.

Mulan responds,"I understand Captain, my apologies Your Excellency."

Just as Mulan turns to go wake Sora, he shows up behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt Your Excellency." Sora bows respectfully.

The Emperor questions,"What is wrong Sora?"

"Those two guys from last night are back. I have to go help them find Riku." Sora explains.

Mulan and Shang say at once,"Good luck Sora. We need to protect The Emperor, just in case those two come back."

"Okay, good luck to you as well guys." Sora bows and walks out.

He gets to the hallway and sees Kairi and the same two guys from last night.

Kairi walks up to Sora," They came back Sora. They say they wanna help find Riku."

"Hey there Sora, did you sleep well?" Ichigo questions.

Sora looks to the floor,"Not really guys. I couldn't stop worrying."

"I know the feeling Sora, I have been there before." Ichigo tries to console Sora.

Kairi says worried,"I just hope Riku is okay Sora."

"He is Kairi, I can tell he has a fighter's spirit." Izuru reassures.

Sora comments," Let's go guys, I have a friend to find and bring back."

Ichigo and Izuru nod in agreement and they leave.

As they scout around the area, Izuru and Ichigo get used to the area.

Meanwhile the two guys have taken Riku to a hidden cave in the mountains.

Riku regains consciousness only to find that two guys are standing in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?! And where have you... huh?"Riku tries to move but finds that he is restrained to the wall.

One guy taunts Riku,"Ah so you are awake boy."

"I am Sosuke Aizen, and this is my acquaintance, Gin Ichimaru."The guy answers.

Aizen speaks,"We have been watching you the past couple of days boy."

"What for?" Riku continues to question.

Gin explains,"Captain Aizen believes that you can help us revive "them".."

"What do you mean by "them" ?"Riku questions them.

Aizen explains,"You see we lost a few, shall we say...allies."

Back outside, the three scouts find themselves in the mountain encampment.

"Man where did they go?"Sora asks frustrated.

Ichigo stops so suddenly that Sora doesn't notice. He almost bumps into him.

Izuru calls to Sora," Hey Sora watch out!"

Sora looks up and sees Ichigo.

"Hey watch where you're going Sora. You almost knocked me over."Ichigo turns to Sora.

Sora apologizes," Sorry Ichigo I'm just worried."

"Riku is fine Sora, I'm sure of it." Izuru tries to comfort Sora.

Sora asks," So why did you stop Ichigo?"

"Well Sora, you see us soul reapers can sense what we call Reiatsu. It tells us where our comrades, and our enemies are, which are called Hollows." Ichigo explains.

Sora is impressed,"Wow sounds really helpful in a tight spot. But what are...?"

"I figured you would ask Sora... Hollows are evil spirits that prey on the living for their souls."Ichigo answers

Izuru continues,"And it is our job as reapers to kill the hollow before they hurt humans."

"Well that sounds kinda scary, but cool in the same process." Sora adds.

"It is Sora. And I'm guessing Aizen is close, right Ichigo?"Izuru questions.

Ichigo nods,"Yup he's close. But I don't see anywhere he could be hiding.

"I have an idea Ichigo, since I have been here before I might know where they are." Sora takes the lead.

Ichigo watches Sora," Any ideas where he could be Sora?"

"Well the only cave I know of around here was back near the encampment, but I don't think there is another one around here?" Sora explains.

Sora is now curious,"So about the two we're after... what is their story?"

"Well they are ex captains that betrayed the Seireitei." Izuru explained.

Sora exclaims,"What?! That sounds awful."

"That isn't the half of it Sora, they also almost killed a few reapers." Ichigo continues.

Sora responds,"Oh my that really is awful. Are the people okay?"

"It was Sora, and yes one has fully recovered from the incident." Izuru answers.

Ichigo calls to them,"Hey you guys, I think I found them."

They run up to the summit, Sora is having a hard time following Ichigo and Izuru, but he is fueled by his connection to Riku.

They arrive at the summit, but they see nothing.

Sora questions,"Are you sure they went this way Ichigo?"

"Yeah I can sense Aizen..he's close." Ichigo states.

Izuru walks around and the calls out to them,"Hey guys I found it!"

They walk over to a hidden cave.

"No wonder I couldn't find it, this cave is new, someone just made it recently." Sora comments.

Ichigo comments,"This has to be it Izuru. He has to be in there."

They head into the cave and look around as they explore the cave.

"Shhh... we don't want them to know we're here."Izuru tells Sora.

They finally find an opening, and as they look down into the room Sora gets flustered.

Sora looks down and sees... Riku and the two guys.

Sora exclaims,"Riku...? Oh no we need to get down there...now!"

As he turns to run Izuru stops him,"No Sora, that is what they want you to do. If you run down there without a plan they will kill you."

"Yeah that is how Aizen schemes Sora. He wants you to charge down there into their trap."Ichigo explains.

Sora nods in agreement, as they think up a a plan.

Izuru speaks a plan,"Ichigo me and you can distract them while Sora gets Riku outta here, okay?"

Night falls as they think of a way to free Riku.

"Hey guys look.. They're gone." Sora comments.

Ichigo looks around,"Well that was..weird?!"

"Anyways, now we can get Riku without any trouble." Izuru adds.

Ichigo warns,"Lets get going, but be careful Sora. They could still be around."

They jump down into the room, Ichigo cuts Riku free and they all head for the palace.

As they get to the palace gates, they are greeted by Aizen and Gin.

"It figures you couldn't leave us be...Ichigo." Aizen grumbles angrily.

Ichigo responds," Damn straight Aizen. I'll never let you roam free and hurt friends of mine."

"Ichigo, you and Sora get Riku inside. I'll hold them as long as I can."Izuru tells them.

Ichigo helps Riku into the palace gates, where they see Kairi, Mulan, and Li Shang.

Mulan exclaims,"Sora... you're back! And... oh my... Riku?!"

"Yeah we found him in the..." Sora turns to see Ichigo head outside.

Sora asks,"Hey where are you going?"

"I have to help Izuru. He won't last long against the both of them." Ichigo answers.

Sora argues,"I won't let you go alone, I'll help you."

With no time to argue Ichigo agrees and they head outside, only to see Izuru having a hard time dealing with the two ex captains.

While watching Izuru struggling against the two, Ichigo decides he has to do something.

"Sora... get back now!" Ichigo warns.

Sora is confused,"Why Ichigo? I can help."

"What I'm about to do might put you in harms way." Ichigo explains.

Sora agrees and backs off to a safe distance.

Ichigo then takes his blade off his back and swings it around. As he does the ribbon on the end wraps around his arm, he places his other hand on his sword arm.

Sora is shocked for a few minutes, then regains himself, as he then stands beside Ichigo.

Sora nods at Ichigo,"We take them together friend."

With no time to argue Ichigo nods in agreement,"You have heart Sora."

Sora smiles, as Ichigo charges at Aizen and Gin. Sora then uses Curaga on Izuru, healing his wounds.

As Sora turns to help Ichigo, Aizen and Gin leave the battle.

"Cowards!" Sora exclaims.

He then turns to Ichigo, who soon returns to his normal state.

Sora questions,"Ichigo, what was that you just did?"

"It is called a soul reapers Bankai state Sora. We do that to take on tougher opponents." Ichigo explains.

They hear someone walk up, it's Kairi with Riku.

"Riku! You okay man?"Sora is overjoyed.

Riku looks at Sora," Yeah I think so. I feel like I have been hit by a Neoshadow. But I'm good."

He then sees the two in black and freaks out,"Who are these guys Sora?"

"Oh my apologies, I am Lieutenant Izuru Kira of the 3rd squad of soul reapers. And this is my friend Ichigo Kurosaki, the deputy soul reaper of our world's town." Izuru explains.

Ichigo greets him,"Nice to finally meet you Riku-san."

"Do you know why they kidnapped you Riku-san?" Izuru asks.

Riku answers,"Well they said something about lost allies."

Izuru and Ichigo look at each other with a pissed look on their faces.

"They are trying to bring them back here. Damn those bastards!" Ichigo curses.

Li Shang walks up," You had better get some rest Sora, Riku."

"Okay thanks captain Li." Sora agrees.

Riku questions the two reapers,"Will you be back friends?"

"It is possible Riku, but we need to gather more intelligence. And send a report to the head captain." Izuru explains.

Riku responds,"Okay then, we'll see you guys in the morning."

The three friends head to their rooms, Riku gets in his room and falls asleep, Kairi does the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3:

Riku is awoken the next morning by a faint voice calling him.

"Who's there?" ,he questions , looks around the room, nothing is there.

He thought to himself , "Maybe I imagined it?"

He goes back to his room to try and get some sleep.

He is awoken by the same voice again.

"Okay this is really strange." , he thinks to himself. "Maybe I should go for a walk to clear my head", he adds.

So Riku puts his clothes on and heads outside.

He is greeted by Li Shang,"Where are you off to?" He asks.

"Oh my apologies Shang , didn't mean to wake you." He says considerately.

"Okay Riku just be careful, we don't need those two guys back here",he warns.

"Yes that's true",Riku chuckles softly.

"Well, I should get back to my rounds" Shang says as he departs.

"Good luck sir", Riku replies.

"Thank you, you too Riku" Shang replies back as he walks toward the Emperor's room, and Riku heads outside.

As he arrives outside the palace walls, the same two guys are there waiting.

"Oh hello there, Izuru...and Ichigo..am I right?", he asks.

"Yes you are correct, Riku", Ichigo replies.

"Let me guess Riku, you can't sleep, huh?" he asks.

"How did you...?", he asks shockingly.

Izuru chuckles, "I can sense it, Riku."

"It's because of those two bastards form the other day, huh?" Ichigo questions.

"Umm, yeah I guess so", Riku answers unsurely.

"Well this is rather odd", Izuru adds.

"What is it Izuru?", Ichigo questions.

"I can sense those two...but how?", Izuru says puzzled.

"What do you mean Izuru?",Ichigo asks.

"Who can you sense, Izuru?", Riku inquires.

"The three enemies that we defeated a long time ago, it looks like they are back." Izuru explains.

"You're right that is rather suspicious, Izuru." Ichigo adds.

"Maybe those two were right after all", Riku chimes in.

"And the head captain as well", Izuru replies.

"Yeah but how are they back?", Ichigo says confused.

"Maybe Gin and Aizen have something...", Izuru explains

"Wait a minute", Riku interrupts.

"What is it Riku?", Ichigo questions.

"Those two said something about how I would help them resurrect their allies." Riku starts to explain.

"I think they plan on using you to find them." Izuru adds.

"Damn them! It's just like them to do this.", Ichigo roared in anger.

"What do you mean Ichigo?", Riku asked puzzled.

"That's why they hunted ya down kiddo, to find those three and possibly summon them back here." Izuru explained.

"Aww darn I thought I was done with all this "darkness" stuff.", Riku replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble Riku", Izuru apologizes. "We should have stopped them before now.", He continues.

"No it's ok Izuru, it's just my destiny to be this way, I guess", Riku says sadly.

"You seem to take this really well kiddo." Ichigo says cheerfully, "Better than we thought you would.", Izuru adds.

"I have learned to accept my destiny because of my best friend Sora, it's better than fighting against it that's for sure", Riku chuckles as he explains.

"You had better get back before everyone worries Riku.",Ichigo informs.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Will I see you guys again?", Riku questions.

"It's possible friend." Izuru says as the two disappear.

As morning comes Riku wakes kind of early.

He heads to find Sora, which is still asleep.

Sora then wakes up later.

He heads outside his room to find Riku.

He asks Shang, "Where is Riku sir?"

Shang answers,"He is outside the gate."

"Thanks sir", Sora bows as he heads that way.

When Sora gets to the doorway he spots Riku leaning up against the wall.

"Hi Riku, what's up? You feeling better?",He asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm good Sora, thanks for asking, and by the way thanks for yesterday", Riku smiles.

"It was nothing, what are friends for?", Sora explains.

"Yeah I guess your right.", Riku chuckles.

"So what do we do today to make up for lost time?" Riku wonders.

"Well we could go on a picnic with Kairi." Sora says happily.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Sora.", Kairi shows up.

"AHHH! Kairi you scared me!", Sora exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, I was just worried about you two when I didn't find you in your rooms." Kairi explained.

"I was just trying to get an early start is all." Riku answered.

"And I came looking for him." Sora added.

"Well I think a picnic is an awesome idea.", Kairi exclaimed.

"I'll go get the basket I put together, and meet you two outside, okay.", Kairi explained.

Kairi leaves to ask Mulan for help getting the picnic ready. She returns about 5 minutes later.

"Well where are we going?", she asked.

"I have an idea.", Riku chimes in. "How about the camp near the mountains?", he asks

"That is a great place, Riku, good thinking." Sora exclaimed.

They head toward the checkpoint and are greeted by Li Shang.

"Where are you headed today?", he asks.

"Up to the mountain sir to enjoy the day." Kairi explains.

"Be cautious on the road please. There have been reports of enemies about.", He explains.

They get to the mountain camp and look around for a good spot.

"I see one over there.", Sora exclaimed.

"It's so beautiful here Sora.", she said happily.

"Yes it is, Kairi. It's even better when there aren't any enemies to worry about.", he explains.

Kairi puts the basket down and starts to unpack it.

"Whoa nice spread Kairi.", Sora says in aw.

"Thanks, Mulan helped me get it together." she explained.

"Cool", they both exclaim.

They enjoy the Egg rolls, noodles, and sushi that was in the basket.

Sora then falls backwards,"Wow that was delicious.", he says with delight.

As they relax it starts to get late.

"Maybe we had better get back before they worry.", Sora says.

"Yeah maybe your right Sora." Riku agrees.

On their way back Riku stops suddenly.

"What's wrong Riku?", Sora questions.

"I thought I sensed something, but it isn't there now, weird.", he shakes his head in disbelief.

Sora looks around as does Riku, but they see nothing.

"Maybe it was my imagination...?", he thinks to himself.

Night falls as they make their way to the Emperor's Palace.

"Nothing is here Riku, you sure you heard something?", Sora questions.

"I'm not so sure now.", he shakes his head.

"Maybe your just not over yesterday yet, huh buddy?", Sora says with a slight grin.

"Maybe so Sora...I don't know...maybe it's something else.", he said unsurely.

"Let's get going before it gets any darker guys.", Kairi encourages.

"Yeah let's get moving.", Riku answers back.

While they head toward the palace Riku stops again...

"There...I heard it again. What the heck is going on here?", he asks confused.

"I can explain what you sense Riku.", Izuru explains.

Standing next to Izuru is another guy in a black outfit, but this guy has a white robe on top of it, black hair, and a metal plate in his hair.

"Who is this Izuru?", Riku questioned.

"Oh yeah, this is Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th squad of Soul Reapers", he explained.

"Hello there friends. I can sense that you three are of the same fighting ability as us", Byakuya considers.

"What brings you back Izuru?",Sora asks confused.

"We told the head captain about what took place.", he started to explain.

"What did he have to say about it?", Riku questioned further.

"That is where it gets a little complicated Riku...He wants you two to come to our world so he can speak with you" Izuru continues.

"How do we get there...If you don't mind me asking?", Sora asks.

"We have to get you there through a special we know of it's whereabouts." Byakuya explains.

"So can we go now captain?", Sora asked curiously.

"Yes I'll lead you there myself.", Izuru answers.

Izuru and Byakuya lead Riku and Sora to the secret cave in the mountains.

"Hey I have been here before. It was when I went looking for Shan Yu to help Mulan.", Sora explains cheerfully.

"Yes this is was the only place we could put the door away from prying eyes." Byakuya explains.

Izuru opens the gate and they head through.

When they get on the other side the find themselves in "The Feudal Era".

"WHOA!", Sora and Riku both exclaim.

"This place is...awesome.", Sora is beside himself with aw.

"But I do sense a hint of danger to this place. Am I correct Izuru?", he asks.

"Yes you are right Riku-san. This place is very dangerous, so keep your guard up at all times.", he explains.

Izuru and Byakuya lead Riku and Sora to a very large gate. As they approach it the door opens.

On the other side they see a girl in a pink shirt, a guy in white clothes, and another guy in a dark red shirt.

"Who are these three?", Riku asks confused.

"Well this is Uryu Ishida, a Quincy. That is Orihime Inoue, she is Ichigo's friend from the world of the living. And the other tall guy is Sado Yasutora, but everyone just calls him Chad.", Izuru explains.

"My name is Riku, and this is Sora my friend.", they wave as they introduce themselves.

"Ichigo told us to meet you here and to show you around a little.", Orihime explains.

"Wow really...? Well lead on you guys.", Riku says with a smile.

As they head to the head captains room they see about ten guys in black fighting with each other.

"What are they doing, Uryu?", Sora ask curiously.

"They are training to hone their skills so they are ready for any threat that may come to the Seretei.", Uryu continues to explain.

"Yeah you never know when or where the enemy will strike." Ichigo shows up.

The three of them show Riku and Sora to the head captains room.

The door opens before them and they enter the large room to see an old man in black and white robes.

"This is General Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. He leads all of the squads of the Seretei or Soul Society." Byakuya explains.

They all bow respectfully. The head captain calls a lady with black hair to the room.

"This is Soi Fon captain of squad 2, and leader of our Stealth Force.", he explains.

She bows respectfully,"Welcome to the Soul Society friends."

"Show them to their rooms Soi Fon please.", Yamamoto asks.

"Yes sir.", she bows as she leads them to their rooms.

"This way please friends.", she walks them to their rooms.

"Over this way, I hope you find the rooms to your liking.", she questions.

"They are fine Soi Fon.", Riku says respectfully.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled in.", she leaves as they settle in and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4:

The next day, Riku is woken up by a knock on the door.

He gets up and gets dressed and answers the door.

"Hello there...Riku was it?", a young reaper asked.

Riku nods in response.

The young man introduces himself, "I am Hanataro Yamada, of the 4th squad. Nice to meet you Riku.", the boy smiles.

"What's going on Hanataro?", Riku questions.

"The head captain wants to see you and Sora right away.", the boy explained.

"Ok I'll head out to see him, thank you Hanataro.", he bows to the boy respectfully.

Riku then walks toward the squad 1 barracks.

On his way there he comes across a lady training against a guy.

He stands there and watches for a while.

As he watches the fight, he becomes aware that someone has walked up behind him.

"Hi there newcomer.", Riku sees a guy walk up to him.

"Hello there.", Riku responds.

" I am Chojiro Sasakibe, I am the head captains lieutenant. Nice to meet you Riku-san.", the guy explains.

"You as well Chojiro sir.", Riku bows respectfully.

"The head captain wants to see you, Riku. He sent me to bring you to him." Chojiro explained.

"Yes I know Chojiro. I was headed there.", Riku explained as he followed Chojiro to the head captain's barracks.

They get to the building and see a lady standing there waiting.

"That is Soi Fon, the Captain of squad 2, and the commander of the stealth forces here," Chojiro tells Riku.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Riku bows to the captain.

"Likewise to you Riku-san," Soi acknowledges.

When Riku walks in he sees an old reaper along with the ones he and Sora had meet before, along with Sora.

"What is going on Sora?", Riku asks.

"I have no idea.", Sora responds.

Chojiro speaks up,"All at attention, General Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto of squad 1."

The captains that are present stand and bow out of respect, as do Sora and Riku.

Yamamoto looks at Sora and Riku, " I bet you are wondering why you are here new friends."

Riku nods," Yes sir," he responds.

The head captain speaks,"Well I have heard from the reapers here about what happened and I wanted to thank you for assisting them."

Riku and Sora bow respectfully," It was our pleasure sir. It's what friends do for each other," Riku explains.

"I really appreciate your help friends as do the reapers" Yamamoto adds.

Riku speaks up, "Sir if I may?"

Yamamoto looks at Riku," Yes what is it Riku-san?"

"I was going to ask the reapers something but I couldn't gain the courage at the time," he explains.

"What is it?" Yamamoto questions.

Riku explain,"I keep hearing a voice calling me sir.I don't know where it is coming from."

Yamamoto looks at Riku and explains to the best of his ability," I might be able to explain that, Riku-san."

Riku and Sora listen closely to the head captain.

The head captain continues his explanation,"It must have something to do with you coming in contact with Aizen and Gin."

Sora interrupts," Pardon sir, but what do they have to do with this whole event?"

Soi Fon steps forward," Don't interrupt the head captain boy!"

Yamamoto calms the captain,"It is okay Captain Soi Fon, he has a right to know."

He continues,"When Riku came in contact with the two in question, Aizen's power aligned with Riku's dark power."

Riku gets annoyed.

The head captain questions," Are you okay Riku-san?"

Riku looks at the head captain," Ye sir I'm fine. I juat thought I was done with all this "darkness" crap is all," he explains in a sad tone.

Soi Fon explains," Well when Izuru got back he told the captain that you told him -that is what is called destiny-."

Riku smiles," Yeah I did say that,"Riku chuckles softly.

Yamamoto continues," Yes he also said that you took the information very well, considering what it was about."

Riku explains," I have Sora here to thank for that, sir."

Soi Fon nods,"Well now that you have come in contact with us reapers, you need to learn our ways of fighting."

Sora asks puzzled,"What do you mean Captain,ma'am?"

Yamamoto explains," Your abilities from your world will not work on Aizen and his followers."

"I see sir, and thank you," Riku and Sora bow respectfully.

Yamamoto explains," You need to train hard and control the abilities you gain from your training with us."

Sora says proudly," We will sir, I promise."

Soi warns,"It may get a little rough training with us Sora. Are you two still willing to give it a try?"

Riku answers," Yes ma'am, we are willing to try it."

Sora questions," So where do we start head captain sir?"

"Well first things first," he calls a young captain to the room.

The young reaper introduces himself," I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10. Nice to met you newcomers."

Riku and Sora bow respectfully,"A pleasure to meet you captain."

"Captain Toshiro here will train you Sora-san," Yamamoto explains.

"Yes sir, head captain Yamamoto sir," Sora answers.

"What about myself sir?" Riku asks puzzled.

Yamamoto explained," You shall be trained by another person Riku-san."

He calls another reaper to the room, it's a girl reaper.

"Take Riku to the living world please,"he explains to the girl as she bows and takes Riku to the large gate leading to the living world.

They step through the gate and end up outside a strange town.

"Where are we?" Riku questions the girl.

The girl introduces herself,"I am Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th squad. A pleasure to meet you, Riku-san."

Riku responds," Same to you Rukia. So where are we?" He asks.

Rukia explains," You are now in Karakura Town. Ichigo is the reaper that watches over this town."

"What?! Ichigo lives here?" He exclaims in shock.

"Yes, he lives in town with his family,"she explains.

Riku questions," So where are we headed Rukia?"

"To the shop outside of town, an ex soul reaper lives out there. He actually helped train Ichigo,"she explained.

Riku is shocked,"Really? That is interesting to know."

They arrive at the shop and they see a guy wearing a green outfit, a white hat, holding a fan in one hand in front of his face, and in the other hand a cane.

"Welcome to my little shop Kuchiki, and oh my who is the new kid?" The guy asks.

Rukia answers the shopkeeper,"This is Riku. Him and his friend are helping us deal with Aizen."

"Ah I see. So I guess I am responsible for his training, right Kuchiki?" The shopkeeper questions.

Rukia explains," Yes, the head captain feels you are the best to train him."

"I see," he admits.

Rukia leaves the shop and heads back to the Seireitei.

"Well I guess you are in my hands now kiddo," the guy waves the fan in front of his face.

The guy introduces himself," I am Kisuke Urahara, ex-captain of the 12th squad, and the owner of this shop."

"So you will train me sir?" Riku questions.

Kisuke laughs behind his fan,"Oh no kiddo. You are not ready to train against me yet," he explains.

Riku looks confused,"So I will be training against...?"

Kisuke explains," Some of the other reapers that are on your level of experience."

"Well are we gonna start today Kisuke?"Riku questions.

Kisuke smiles behind his fan,"No sorry, it is getting rather late. We will start training tomorrow, Riku-san."

Riku looks disappointed and walks upstairs.

As he gets up there Ichigo walks in.

"Hey there Riku, what are you doing here?" Ichigo questions.

Riku explains,"The head captain wants me and Sora trained in your ways so we can help you out."

Ichigo nods," I see he is right too. Your abilities won't hurt Aizen. So it makes sense."

As Ichigo and Riku talk with each other day turns into night.

Kisuke walks into the room.

"Hey kiddo, do you have a place to stay the night?" Kisuke asks with a smile.

Riku answers,"Well, I am staying in the Seireitei."

"Well you had better get back before they worry kiddo",Urahara warns.

Riku nods,"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then Kisuke sensei."

He heads back to the Seireitei and is greeted by a reaper captain.

"Welcome back Riku-chan. I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6." he introduces himself.

Riku bows respectfully,"Thank you captain, sir.

"I was told by the head captain to help you and Sora to get situated here." Byakuya adds.

Riku comments,"Thanks again sir, but where is Sora?"

"He is on his way back from the squad 10 barracks. He will be arriving momentarily." Byakuya explains.

Riku looks around,"Captain sir, will we be staying in the squad 6 barrack?"

"Yes you will Riku. I already had my Lieutenant prepare one room for you, and one for Sora." Byakuya explains.

So Riku goes inside and waits for Sora, he falls asleep waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5:

Morning comes in the Seireitei. Riku is awoken by the sunlight coming in the window.

Riku gets up and stretches.

"I wonder if Kisuke is still around?" He wonders as he walks into the shop.

When Riku gets there he sees Kisuke talking with Rukia and Ichigo.

Kisuke greets Riku,"Morning Riku-san. Did you sleep well?"

Riku nods,"Yes I did. Better than I thought I would, being in a strange world for this long anyways."

Kisuke waves the fan in front of his face," Well I hope you are well rested. Cause the Seireitei is sending a training buddy for you today,"he explains.

Riku questions curiously,"Any ideas on who it is Kisuke sensei?"

Kisuke shakes his head,"They didn't give me the details, sorry kiddo."

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter. I just hope I don't mess up." Riku wonders as Kisuke reassures him.

"It would be a part of the learning process Riku-san,"Kisuke reassures Riku.

Riku acknowledges," Yes I know Kisuke, Sora used to tell me that everytime after I lost a sparring match against him back home," Riku explains.

Rukia explains,"Well Urahara, I had better head to the gate to get the one they are sending here,"Rukia bows and leaves.

About 6 hours pass and Rukia returns with a guy that has black hair with red and yellow strands.

Kisuke walks up to the guy,"Ah hello there reaper. So you are the first test for our newcomer?" He laughs under his breath behind his fan.

The reaper introduces himself," I am Lieutenant of squad 11...5th seat...Yumichika Ayasegawa. Nice to meet you new comer."

Riku bows to the lieutenant,"Same to you Yumichika."

"Follow me you two," Kisuke walks downstairs, as the other two follow.

They arrive in a hidden training area below the shop.

Riku is in awe,"Wow this is amazing! How are you able to have this down here with no one noticing it?"

Kisuke walks to one end of the dojo type training area.

"Oh there are people around here that know about it kiddo. They just know to keep quiet about it," Kisuke explains.

Riku looks nervous at his sensei's words.

Kisuke goes on to explain,"Well shall we begin the tests?"

Yumichika and Riku both nod in agreement.

"Okay then, you may begin...now!"Kisuke instructs.

Yumichika readies himself and runs at Riku, he strikes him pretty hard.

Kisuke interrupts," Oh almost forgot, here Riku-san." He tosses a blade in the middle of the arena.

While in the middle of sparring against Yumichika, Riku hears the voice again.

As he stands there looking around, Yumichika lands another hard hit on Riku.

"Riku! Focus on the fight at hand," Kisuke instructs.

Riku recollects himself," Oh sorry there Urahara, I'll try harder."

Riku readies himself again, he runs at Yumichika and lands his first strike on the reaper.

"Very good Riku, you are a very skilled fighter," Yumichika applauds Riku.

"Thanks Yumichika,"Riku responds.

"Well that is all for today Riku-san," Kisuke stops the training session.

Riku and Yumichika bows to one another and Yumichika heads back to the Seireitei.

RIku asks Kisuke," Excuse me Urahara, is there a way I can get back to the Seireitei?"

Kisuke looks at Riku with the fan in his face,"Yes I can open the gate for you. But you have until dark to get back here, if you decide to come back," Kisuke explains.

"I understand Kisuke sensei, and thank you," Riku heads to the gate that Kisuke opened.

When he arrives at the Seireitei he finds a reaper walking around.

The reaper notices him and walks over.

"Excuse me...are you Riku by any chance?" The reaper questions.

Riku nods,"I am, may I ask why?"he questions.

"I am Hanataro Yamada of the 4th squad. The head captain wishes to speak with you. Follow me." The boy explains as he takes him to the squad 1 barracks.

As Riku walks in he bows respectfully,"Head captain Yamamoto, sir. You wanted to see me?" Riku questions.

Yamamoto explains,"Yes Riku, please come in. I have been informed by Kisuke that you got distracted during training today."

Riku looks at the floor,"Yes I am sorry sir. I heard that same voice again and it distracted me."

Yamamoto looks at Riku,"You have not done anything wrong Riku. It happens to the best reapers. But in the future please pay more attention to what is right in front of you," he cautions.

Riku nods and bows,"Thank you sir, I will try and be more careful."

"Now about this voice,"Yamamoto continues questioning Riku.

Riku listens to the head captain carefully.

"Do you know who or what it is yet?"Yamamoto asks.

Riku sadly shakes his head,"No sir. That is the one thing I cannot tell yet,"he explains.

"Maybe Izuru can shed some light on this matter...or maybe Ichigo can. Seek them both out and see if they can give you answers." He instructs Riku.

Riku responds hopeful,"Thank you sir. I will try and locate them." He bows and leaves to seek out Izuru and Ichigo.

As Riku walks out of the head captains billet he comes across Byakuya.

"Hello there again Riku. Nice to see you made it here." He greets Riku.

"Likewise captain Byakuya," Riku responds.

"So what brings you back to the Seireitei?" Byakuya questions.

Riku explains," Well I need to see if anyone can help me figure out this voice I keep hearing?"

Byakuya thinks for a few minutes.

"Well Izuru may be able to help, or maybe Kurosaki can help?" Byakuya says thoughtfully.

"Yes that is what the head captain told me to do. Do you know where they are?" Riku asks.

Byakuya stands there deep in thought," I know where Izuru is...But Kurosaki, I cannot say. My apologies."

Riku sighs heavily," It's okay captain Kuchiki. Well I had better go find them."

"Izuru is in the squad 3 barrack,"Byakuya explains.

He bows respectfully and walks toward the squad 3 barracks.

When he gets there he sees Izuru training with a black haired reaper.

"Again Kira...try again," He hears the guy instruct.

"Okay teacher...here I go," Izuru runs at the other guy and their blades clash.

'Wow they are really good at this'-Riku thinks to himself.

As Riku watches in awe a reaper walks up to him.

"He trained Izuru well newcomer," The reaper explains.

Riku is startled by the reapers sudden appearance.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th squad."he explains.

"Name's Riku sir, a pleasure to meet you." Riku bows respectfully.

Izuru and the other notice Riku and Jushiro and walk over.

"Good morning Captain Jushiro, and you as well Riku," Izuru welcomes them.

"You too Kira, so I see you are still at it huh?" Jushiro wonders.

Izuru nods," It's the only way to make sure we are ready for Aizen.

"So true Kira. Oh my apologies. I am Shuhei Hisagi, the lieutenant of squad 9. Nice to meet you Riku."he explains.

Riku responds,"Same to you Shuhei."

"So what brings you here Riku?" Izuru questions

Riku explains,"I was wondering if you can tell me about the voices I keep hearing?"

Izuru explains to Shuhei what has been going on.

Shuhei is shocked," So he survived an encounter with Gin and Aizen huh?"

Riku and Izuru nod.

"But ever since that encounter I have been hearing this voice in my head,"Riku explained.

Shuhei questions,"What are they saying to you Riku-san?"

"It is telling me to not listen to Aizen and Gin. Which is weird,"Riku explains.

Izuru looks at Shuhei worried,"But you do want to know what it means right Riku?"

Riku nods,"Yes and why Ichigo was so angry when I told him what Aizen was saying to me."

Shuhei explains," Well Kurosaki has a right to be pissed at those two. Aizen used him to gain power. And in the process told Ichigo that all the battles he fought we a part of his plan."

"Ouch, I can see why that would leave a scar,"Riku adds.

Izuru continues explaining," Aizen also used 10 powerful Arrancar known as Espada to aid him in his plan."

"Was he able to win against them?" Riku questions.

Shuhei adds," Yes he did, but Kurosaki is not like the rest of us."

Riku is confused," But I don't notice a difference between you and him?"

"Well that is because his abilities are different from ours Riku-san,"Izuru adds.

Riku is grieved by this news," I can kind of feel it."

"So he was almost killed by these Espada?" Riku questions.

Izuru nods sadly.

Riku adds," So those two need me to revive those espada?"

Shuhei nods,"It seems that way kiddo."

Another reaper walks up," Hey I found this one wandering around the Seireitei."

Riku looks over and is shocked," Sora? What are you doing out here?"

Sora looks at Riku," I finished training for the day so I figured I would come look for you. Since you didn't come back last night."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Kisuke told me not to go anywhere after dark," Riku explains.

Sora asks," So what did you find out here Riku?"

Shuhei and Izuru explain what they just told Riku.

"Wow...that really happened?" Sora is in awe by this news.

Izuru and Shuhei nod.

It turns to nightfall as they talk.

Izuru asks," Hey you two haven't had anything to eat have you?"

Sora and Riku shake their heads.

"Well let's see if we can help you guys out,"Shuhei says with a smile.

They head to the kitchen. And as Sora, Riku, and Shuhei sit down Izuru brings them their meals.

As they enjoy the food Sora speaks up," Hey Izuru, who prepared this?"

He points to a captain with a pink kimono.

"He did, that is Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad 8,"Izuru explains.

Shuhei continues," He can be a goof at times but he a good fighter."

As they finish their meals they see a lady walk up.

"I am lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of squad 10. Nice to met you,"she says with a smile.

"You too ma'am," Riku says politely.

Shuhei asks," What brings you here Matsumoto?"

"I came to let you know it is time to turn in for the day,"she explains.

Sora and Riku stand and bow to the three," Good night lieutenants."

Riku returns to the Kuchiki manor and falls asleep. Soon Sora comes back as well and does the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6:

Riku awakes early, stretches, and then heads out to find Urahara.

He finds him just starting to open the shop for the day.

"Morning Urahara sensei. Is the Seireitei sending someone today?" He asks.

Urahara explains," I have asked Ichigo to go to the gate and bring him here."

Just as Kisuke finishes his explanation Ichigo appears with a fox like reaper.

Urahara is a little shocked," Well I never expected it would be you captain."

The reaper introduces himself," I am Captain Sajin Komamura of squad 7. It is a pleasure to meet you Riku- san"

Riku bows to the captain," Same to you sir."

"Shall we begin Riku?" The captain questions.

Urahara walks them down to the training area below the shop.

Urahara warns," Now don't make too much noise down here please. I don't need you scaring away my customers."

As soon as Urahara leaves Riku and Sajin take their places at each end of the arena in ready stance.

"Let us begin," Sajin instructs.

Sajin runs at Riku, he sees him and deflects with decent timing.

Sajin comments,"Good timing young warrior. You have skills, maybe you can handle the training and trials ahead."

"Thank you captain, sir. But I have a lot to learn from you still," Riku aknowledges Sajin's comment.

Meanwhile upstairs in the shop, Urahara has gotten word of hollows in town and comes down to warn Riku.

"It looks like those hollow don't know when to quit," Sajin grumbles under his breath.

Riku asks worried,"Can we help in any way Urahara?"

"Nah, I think Ichigo can handle them. Plus you aren't ready for the likes of those things yet kiddo," Urahara explains.

Riku nods," You are probably right on that fact Urahara. But I will be in time as long as I stick with the training."

Sajin is surprised,"You have a lot of spirit young one. We admire that in anyone we meet."

Urahara returns upstairs, and Riku continues training with Sajin.

"Let us continue Riku-san," Sajin instructs.

Riku responds,"Yes sir captain."

Sajin charges at Riku and just as Riku is going to deflect he hears the voice again.

He stands there trying to understand what it's saying.

Sajin strikes Riku hard on his side.

"Riku?! Are you okay young one?" Sajin exclaims.

Riku grabs his head and then shakes his head.

He responds," Yes sir I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem to not be totally here," Sajin notices.

Riku stands back up. 'That was weird,' he thinks to himself.

Sajin questions," Can you continue Riku-san?"

"Huh, oh yes sir. I can go on," Riku responds.

So the two continue to train, clashing blades back and forth.

Sajin comments," You really are a skilled fighter Riku."

"Me and Sora used to train each other back home. We still do actually," He explains.

Sajin responds," I can see that young one. That is a quality that us reapers admire."

"May I ask why that is sir?" Riku wonders.

Sajin explains," Well the enemies we face are very different from the one you face."

"Yes I know that sir, Ichigo told us about them. And Izuru told us of the others," Riku explains as well.

As the two continue to train Riku eventually beats Sajin.

Urahara walks back downstairs,"Well I see you are getting better Riku-san. That is a good thing."

"Thank you Urahara sensei," Riku bows to Sajin.

Urahara looks at Riku," If you want kiddo you can look around Karakura Town for a while."

"Really Urahara? Well thank you," he bows to Urahara and walks upstairs and out the shops door.

As Riku is walking around the town there he hears the voice again, but this time he does see someone.

He sees a person in white standing there.

Riku yells at the person," Hey who are..."

But before he can finish his question the individual disappears.

'Did that really happen,' he wonders.

As he walks around he decided to go back to the Seireitei and ask Yamamoto about this event.

When he gets there he sees Soi Fon at the door.

"Is the head captain in ma'am?" He asks.

Soi responds," Ye he is Riku, go on in please."

He walks in and bows to the head captain,"Can I talk to you please sir?"

"Welcome Riku-san. I have heard good things from Yoruichi about your training," He comments.

Riku responds,"Thank you sir. I am learning new ways to fight as well."

"What is on your mind child?" He asks Riku.

Riku starts to explain what happened during training and what just happened on his walk through Karakura Town.

Yamamoto listens and then asks," Can you describe the individual please Riku?"

"Yes sir. He was about Ichigo's height, with black hair, and wearing white garments close to the reapers outfit," Riku explains.

A shocked look comes to Yamamoto's face," I don't believe this, that was him!"

Riku looks worried," Do you know him sir?"

"Not directly child, but I know him through Byakuya's report," He answers.

Riku asks,"Who is he sir, if I may ask?"

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry Riku. But you can ask Ichigo about it," Yamamoto explains.

Riku responds," Okay sir I will thank you."

"But be cautious child. He is rather touchy about that subject," Yamamoto warns.

Riku bows," I will be careful sir, thank you."

Riku heads back through the gate to the town and heads to the shop.

"Hey there Urahara, I need to ask you something," Riku asks.

Urahara helps the last customer and then turns his attention to Riku.

"What's the matter kiddo?" He asks.

Riku responds," Do you know where Ichigo is?"

"Yeah he lives in town somewhere. I'll call him and let him know you're coming to see him," he heads to the back room and calls Ichigo.

After a while he comes back out,"He knows you're coming, and good luck kiddo."

"Thank you Urahara," Riku bows and leaves the shop.

Riku wanders around the town and he eventually comes across Ichigo.

Riku walks up to him," Hey there Ichigo. How are you doing?"

"Oh hey Riku, how's the training going?" He asks.

Riku responds," Well...good and bad. That is what I wanted to see you for."

"So what's up?" Ichigo questions.

Riku explains what happened during his training and when he was walking around town.

Ichigo starts getting pissed,"So one of them is back again. Typical Aizen."

"You know them, don't you Ichigo?" Riku responds.

Ichigo slightly nods,"Yes I do...and I try to forget what happened. But I guess that isn't possible now."

Riku looks at Ichigo,"I'm sorry to make you remember this Ichigo."

"No it's okay Riku... Anyways I'll tell you what I can about the guy you saw," Ichigo responds.

Riku nods and asks,"Thanks Ichigo. So what can you tell me about the black-haired guy I saw?"

Ichigo sigh heavily," Well his name is Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuarto Espada. He killed me twice when I fought him."

"What?! How did he do that?!" Riku exclaims.

Ichigo continues,"Well I went to their base Los Noches to rescue a friend of mine. I ran into him while searching the castle there."

"I know how that feels. Me and Sora went through a castle to find each other too," Riku explains.

Ichigo looks at Riku, "Really...that sounds kind of similar to what happened in my case too. Who knew?"

Day turns to night as Ichigo continues to explain to Riku.

"So Ulquiorra killed you twice?" Riku wonders.

Ichigo nods," Yeah the first time I was revived by my friend Orihime Inoue, the one I went there to rescue."

"And the second time?" Riku questions.

Ichigo looks at the ground," I wasn't so lucky that time. He actually destroyed my heart. But when I awoke I wasn't myself. I even tried to kill another friend that came with me."

"I know how that goes Ichigo. I have been there before." Riku explains sadly.

Ichigo looks at Riku," Yeah, Sora told me yesterday after his training with Ikkaku."

"So you know then huh," Riku asks.

Ichigo nods," Yeah, and I can totally understand your situation Riku."

"I see now why the espada are a bad subject to you. But at least we have an idea what Aizen is after," Riku consoles Ichigo.

Ichigo looks at Riku," Yes and it isn't a good thing. Those espada are a nasty bunch of warriors."

"Well I need to check in with Sora. I'll be seeing you Ichigo," Riku waves as he leaves toward the shop.

Riku walks up to Urahara who is enjoying the moonlight.

"Urahara sensei...can I head over to the Seireitei for a while?" He asks.

Urahara nods," Sure I don't see why not."

Urahara sets the gate up and Riku heads back to the Seireitei.

While walking around he hears an argument.

"What are you looking for...trouble? Well you found it cue-ball!" A girl complains.

Riku walks up on a girl reaper with pink hair arguing with a bald reaper.

The bald reaper sees Riku,"What are you staring at? You looking for a fight kid?"

"No I was just passing..." Riku tries to explain but is interrupted by another reaper.

"I can't leave you two alone for a minute can I?" A reaper with spiked black hair walks up.

The reaper introduces himself,"I am Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th squad."

"Nice to met you captain. These two must be your squad?" He asks the captain.

Kenpachi nods," Yup that little girl is my Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. And the other one is the 3rd seat Lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame."

"Yeah nice to meet them I already met Yumichika. I trained against him." Riku explained.

Kenpachi asks curiously," What did you think of him kiddo?"

"He has a strange weapon that is for sure. But he seem like a dedicated reaper." Riku responds.

Kenpachi nods," Yeah that is true. Well you had better get back and get some rest kiddo."


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7:

Sora wakes Riku the next morning.

"Oh...morning Sor," Riku says still half asleep.

Sora notices Riku's tone and asks," Is everything okay Ri?"

"Not really Sor...I can't get that guy outta my head," Riku says frustrated.

Sorra nods," Well how about you go take a walk in the Seireitei?"

"Thank you Sor, and I will. See you later today," Riku thanks him, and then heads outside.

When he starts to walk around he is greeted by a white haired reaper.

The reaper introduces himself," Hello there Riku-san. I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th squad."

"Nice to meet you Captain Jushiro," Riku bows respectfully.

Jushiro notices Riku's expression," I can tell something is bothering you. You mind getting it off your shoulders?"

Riku explains what has happened over the past few days. About the voice in his head, then actually seeing a strange person the past night.

"I see...That is a lot to take in. And I bet it is affecting your training as well?" He asks.

Riku nods," Yes it is. But I just can't focus enough to drive it outta my mind."

"You will learn that in time Riku. It takes a lot to focus ones' mind. I had a lieutenant that was the same way at times." Jushiro explains.

Riku is curious,"Had, sir? May I ask what happened?"

"His name was Kaien Shiba, he was a pretty good lieutenant. He even trained Rukia when she first got assigned to my squad."Jushiro explains.

Riku exclaims," Really? He taught Rukia?"

Jushiro nods," But one fateful night we ran across a hollow. It had been plaguing the Seireitei for a long time."

"Let me guess...it didn't end well sir?" Riku questions.

Jushiro shook his head,"No it didn't, Riku. The hollow possessed Kaien and turned him into a hollow."

"Oh man that is awful," Riku responds.

Jushiro nods," Yes it was for me and Rukia. She had to kill Kaien to kill the hollow."

"Ouch, that does hurt. I kind of know how she feels," Riku comments.

Jushiro responds,"Well I have to return to my duties. Stay strong Riku-san. You will figure this out if you concentrate and focus your mind."

Riku bows as the captain returns to the squad 13 barracks.

As Riku continues walking around, thinking about what the captain just told him, he comes across Uryu.

"Oh hi there Riku- san. How are things going?" He asks.

Riku responds,"Hi Uryu, and not that good. I just can't focus with this voice in my head."

"Ah yes, Ichigo told us about that. Well all you can do is try and figure out why it is bothering you," Uryu explains.

Riku explains,"That is the thing...It makes no sense as to what it is saying."

"Well in my own experience through being around Ichigo. It does take time to understand things of this nature," Uryu explains.

Riku is puzzled,"Ichigo has been in this situation before,Uryu?"

"Yes many times Riku. But I had best leave that to him to explain," Uryu comments.

Riku has a confused look on his face.

Uryu adds," I tell you what Riku, I'll ask Ichigo to help me find that out for you. With enough luck we might find something out."

"Really Uryu?! You would do that?!" Riku exclaims.

Uryu nods," It is no trouble Riku. Just wish us luck on finding anything."

"Yeah good luck Uryu, and thanks again." Riku thanks Uryu as he leaves to find Ichigo.

As Riku continues his exploration of the Seireitei, he comes across another guy in white.

Riku exclaims," Hey you! What do you..."

The guy vanishes before Riku can ask his question.

"Oh no you don't," Riku pursues the guy till he can't see him.

Riku thinks to himself -'Now where did he go?'

The guy sneaks up behind him, startling Riku.

"I have found you boy." The guy states.

Riku turns and points his blade at the guys neck.

Riku interrogates the guy,"Answer me! What do you want from me jerk?!"

"Your darkness...it calls to us boy." The voice responds again.

Riku just stares down the guy in shock.

Meanwhile in the squad 10 barracks Sora has been pacing the floor worried about Riku.

Toshiro notices Sora," You don't need to worry Sora. Riku will be here in a while, Urahara said he was on his way."

"Yeah but it shouldn't take this long ," Sora comments.

Uryu and Ichigo run up to the squad 10 barracks.

Toshiro questions them." Kurosaki...Ishida? What brings you here?"

Ichigo explains,"We got trouble Toshiro. Big trouble."

"What is the matter Kurosaki?" Toshiro questions.

Uryru replies," Riku has been found...and he isn't alone."

"Where and with who?" Sora questions worried.

Ichigo continues," He was seen with a guy in white."

Sora thinks then asks,"Huh? Why would Riku be...? Oh no not again."

"I wouldn't be surprised. After what he told the captain yesterday." Toshiro explains.

Ichigo exclaims,"We need to go find him...now!"

Sora nods as him, Ichigo, Toshiro, and Uryu head outside the Seireitei walls.

They find Riku staring down the guy in white.

"Who in the world is that Ichigo?" Sora asks.

Ichigo replies angrily,"That Sora is Arturo Plateado. An Arranccar we faced a long time ago."

"Is he dangerous like the others you told us about?" Sora questions.

Ichigo nods,"He is extremely dangerous Sora. It took all of us in the Seireitei to beat him."

Sora looks more worried than ever now.

"So what do we do? How do we get Riku away from him?"Sora wonders.

Toshiro analyzes the area," Well we need to get Riku's attention. That should snap him away from Arturo."

"I got it! I'll distract Arturo. And you two grab Riku."Ichigo plans.

Uryu nods,"Good idea Kurosaki."

"Uh Kurosaki...Look he's gone." Toshiro points out.

Sora looks around," I don't see him anywhere. He just vanished."

Ichigo adds." I'll grab Riku you guys head back to the Seireitei."

They all nod and do as told.

Back at the Seireitei they catch their breath and question Riku.

"Riku, what did that guy want?" Toshiro asks.

"I don't know sir. He didn't really speak much. He just said 'My darkness called out to them'...I didn't really get it." Riku explains.

Toshiro adds,"I need to inform the head captain about this." Toshiro leaves for the squad 1 barracks.

"This is all starting to be a repeat of our journey back home all over again." Sora grumbles to himself.

"I know Sora. I don't know why they want to do this." Riku explains.

Ichigo adds," It's to get back at the Seireitei. Me mostly."

"Yeah I remember what you told me yesterday Ichigo. It must be difficult to have to deal with them again." Riku comforts Ichigo.

Ichigo responds," Yeah but I have learned to make my peace with it."

Sora looks around,"So what now Ichigo? Now that we sort of know what we are up against."

"I can't really say Sora. Now that I know Arturo is involved it makes things more difficult." Ichigo explains

Riku looks around," Maybe we can think more on it while we train Sora."

"Wow really Riku? You think we can figure something out?" Sora questions.

Riku nods," It's possible. You head back to Toshiro. I'll see you later."

Sora does as Riku wanted and heads back. Riku also heads back with Ichigo to Urahara's shop.

"Oh hi again Riku, Kurosaki. How was your time in the Seireitei?" Urahara asks.

Riku responds," Not real good Urahara. I met another guy in white."

"Oh my that sounds odd. Was it the same guy as before?" Urahara questions.

Riku shakes his head," No it wasn't this one was different."

"Ah yes there are many of those espada wondering around." Urahara adds.

Ichigo comments," Riku came up with the idea that a little training might help us figure this out."

"Is this true Riku-san?" Urahara asks shocked.

Riku responds," It was just an idea Urahara sensei."

"I admire your reasoning kiddo. I'll put a call into the Seireitei and see if they can send someone."

Urahara walks to the back room, places the call, and walks back in.

Ichigo asks Urahara," What did they say Urahara?"

"They are sending someone, he'll be here in a few." Urahara explains from behind his fan.

Riku nods," Thank you Urahara sensei."

As they wait on Urahara night falls in Karakura Town.

After about 30 minutes a knock comes to the shops door, Riku answers the door and he sees a girl reaper there.

He shows her inside and they rejoin Ichigo and Urahara.

The girl introduces herself," I am Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of squad 5."

"A pleasure to meet you Momo." Riku responds.

They head downstairs and take their places on the arena floor.

"I will watch this one okay Riku-san?" Urahara comments.

Riku nods," It's okay with me Urahara sensei."

They both stand there, and then charge each other.

As they do their blades clash several times.

Riku compliments Momo," You are very skilled Momo."

"Thanks Riku-san. You are skilled as well." She responds.

As they are sparing Riku suddenly stops again, he hears the voice again.

Momo strikes him hard on the arm and cuts it kind of deep.

She stops as Riku hits the floor on one knee.

"Riku-san...are you alright?" She exclaims.

Riku looks up at her still dazed from the hit," Y-yeah I'm okay Momo."

Urahara calls to Ichigo to bring the medical supplies.

Urahara walks to Riku,"This may sting for a minute."

Riku cringes in pain at the cold sting of the disinfectant spray.

Momo then wraps Rikus arm and then puts the medicine away.

"I'm so sorry Riku. I should have warned you I was coming when I saw you weren't paying attention."Momo apologizes.

Urahara walks up," I think it's time to call it a day kiddo."

"Okay Urahara sensei. See ya around Momo."Riku waves goodbye as he heads to the room in the Kuchiki manor prepared for him.

After about 30 minutes he falls asleep. And Sora comes after a few minutes.

And with his arms wrapped around Riku, he falls asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Yeah this is the end of 'A Deadly Bond'.

But I'll continue it in: 'Dawn and Murciélago Bond'

It will tell how Riku finds the guy in white that has been plaguing him.

And what Aizen is gonna use him for.

Hopefully they can figure it out, and Sora can keep his love from leaving him.

If you have any questions about 'A Deadly Bond' message me.

And ideas are always welcome.

Well... Domo Arigato for reading the first in at least four stories.


End file.
